


Desperation In The Temple

by DoctorTheThird



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Bondage, Desperation, F/F, Light BDSM, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, maybe praise kink kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTheThird/pseuds/DoctorTheThird
Summary: Amethyst ties Peridot up and makes her piss herself while fingering her.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Desperation In The Temple

Peridot whined. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her legs were tense, fidgeting. She was tied to a wooden chair with a purple whip.

“What’s the matter, Dot? Need something?” Amethyst was walking around the chair, surveying every angle with a smirk on her face.

Peridot could barely form words. “I need...” Another soft whine escaped from her and she shifted her legs.

“What is it? What do you need?” Amethyst stroked all over Peridot’s body, lingering on a bulge at her lower abdomen indicating her problem.

“I need.. to pee.”

“Do you now? Now isn’t that a predicament?” Amethyst edged her fingers past Peridot’s waistband and petted her labia, which were wet. Peridot shuddered, and squeezed her legs harder. “Maybe it’s not, though, eh Dot? Seems to me you’re having plenty of fun.” Peridot’s face was red with both desperation and embarrassment.

“Please... Let me go.” She breathed heavily. “I don’t know how long I can hold on.”

“You can hold it. I know what we can do to pass the time.” Amethyst opened the temple door. Peridot was left alone for what felt like an eternity, tense in desperation. When Amethyst came back into her room, Peridot gasped. She was holding a large gallon jug of water and a tall glass. “Are you thirsty, Dot?” They both knew what would happen if she said no.

“Yes, please.” Tossing aside an empty bottle on the ground next to the chair, Amethyst opened the jug and filled the glass to the brim. 

“Here, drink up. It’ll make me happy. P.” Amethyst snickered at the use of the nickname. She brought the glass to Peridot’s lips, tipping it gradually as she drank it it all in one go.

“Th..thank you.” Amethyst wouldn’t refill the glass, choosing to leave the rest of the jug on the floor as a threat.

Amethyst viewed her girlfriend in awe. She had already drank so much and had been there for ages. When Amethyst tried to hold, she never made it this long. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.” She kissed Peridot’s forehead. “Here, let’s go do something.” She untied the restraints.

“Can I..” Peridot looked around for a toilet among Amethyst’s junk.

“Not yet, dear. Come with me.” Holding Peridot’s hand, Amethyst led her away from the chair. Peridot spotted it, a toilet in the distance. She wanted to hurry towards it, but she wasn’t going to go ahead of Amethyst.

When they got to it, Peridot was squirming extremely hard, practically hopping up and down in desperation. “Can I pee?” She eyed the toilet with longing.

“No. That’s not why we’re here. I just needed a stop myself.” Amethyst pulled down her pants and panties, and sat down. “I have needs too, you know.” The sound of liquid hitting the water in the bowl was deafening to Peridot. A small spurt came out of her and she gasped. 

“Pleasepleaseplease” Peridot closed her eyes and tried to ignore Amethyst’s relieved face, her sighs, and the sound of the stream. She could feel herself in danger of bursting.

“No, I need you to hold on just a bit longer, P.” She snickered again. “Now, I feel much better. Let’s get back to the fun.” She stood up, pulled up her pants, and flushed. Again she took Peridot’s hand and led her in a different direction. This time they arrived at a bed.

“What are we doing?” Peridot asked. Amethyst summoned her whip again.

“You didn’t think the fun was over yet, did you? Lie down and we can have some real fun.” Peridot did as she was told, lying face up. “Spread your legs.” Peridot whined, but complied. Amethyst tied each limb to a corner of the bed.

“Amethyst, I’m going to burst.” Peridot’s breathing was erratic and labored, and she breathed in sharply as another spurt came out, darkening a spot on her crotch. Amethyst’s eyes glimmered as she viewed her, helpless and desperate.

“Just a bit longer, Dot. First I want to make you feel good.” Kneeling down beside Peridot, Amethyst stuck her hand back down into Peridot’s panties. It was wet in two ways now. Her fingers entered Peridot’s hole, prompting yet more noises from her. Amethyst couldn’t tell if they were from desperation or pleasure. They were cute either way.

“I..” Peridot groaned as Amethyst went deeper, moving her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit. She leaked again, splashing on Amethyst’s hand.

“You’re incredible, Peri.” Amethyst snuck her other hand up Peridot’s shirt and tweaked her nipple, then ran it tenderly down her body and rested it on her bladder bulge. She pressed it.

“Aaah. No..” More pee came out as Amethyst’s fingering became yet more vigorous. Peridot’s crotch was soaked by now, and some had gotten on the bedsheets. But she still held on, refusing to let go entirely.

“I love you, Dot.” Amethyst rubbing her clit finally pushed Peridot over the edge, and she gasped as she came. Instantly she began gushing warm pee all over Amethyst’s hand, a dark surface appearing on her pants. She yelled in pleasure and relief as she spurted everywhere, pee going all over the sheets below her. She peed for what felt like an eternity. She finally finished, sighing in relief, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I love you too Amethyst, thank you. They sat there together for a time, coming down from the experience. Amethyst leaned over and they kissed, sharing the moment with her. She despawned her whips. 

“I dunno what I’m gonna do with that mattress. I keep trash around, I know, but pissed on trash?” Amethyst laughed. “Let’s go get you cleaned up in the shower.”

“You could probably get Lapis to extract all the liquid before it stains... That might be hard to explain.” Peridot flushed. “Yes, this is starting to get a bit cold, let’s go.” They started to walk off. “Next time it’s your turn.”


End file.
